My Life Would Suck Without You
by stephy04
Summary: boy meets girl. they fall in love. they have to deal with whats been given to them and hope their love can survive. Not a song fic. i dont own the characters or any thing related to one tree hill. or the songs or tv shows mentioned in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They met at random one night, or who knows maybe it was fate. He was her Best friend's boyfriend's best friend. It was bound to happen you could tell from the way when they touched by the sparks that traveled around there spine, causing the shock to tingle the whole body. They became inseparable, they had there life's together all planned out. They were perfectly happy he was her prince charming, her happy ending, her dream come true. Until something that would change both of there life's happened. They fought, exchanged some mean words, it ended and she left never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

disclaimer:

I would just like to say I don't own any of the characters because if I did Lucas and Brooke would be together and Jake would still be on the show outfit links on profile.

Brooke's p.o.v

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? He's so in love with you he would do anything for you. I want that"

"Brooke come on you know its gonna happen for you too. You just have to give it time. I promise."

Her promise meant the world and she knew it would happen but Brooke had a doubt she wasn't meant for anyone the way Nathan and Haley were meant to be together. She knew that and she dealt with it.

"Now get your mopey butt up. Were meeting Nathan and his best friend Lucas."

"Come on all we ever do is hang out with Nathan I mean come on a I love him he's like one of my best friends now but cant we do something fun!"

"Hey I take offense to that now come on I know how much you like picking my outfit, get to it."

She finally decided Haley would wear a green puff sleeve tee from Victoria secret in teal, American eagle denim Bermuda shorts, and white flip flops. Then got up to get dressed and do her make up in the bathroom, where Haley currently was. She started the process eye liner, mascara, lip gloss. She tried to do something cute with her hair hoping tonight she would look drop dead gorgeous and meet someone to keep her interested for a little while. But of course it wold be straight again like always because her hair wouldn't stay curled or scrunched so why bother? Brooke was wearing light blue destroyed was skinny jeans from American Eagle, a red beaded crochet top from Charlotte ruse, and gold flip flops that accented her gold necklace and bracelet. They left the house, Brooke wondering since they lived in a boring little town with nothing to do where would they end up? Haley pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Nathan's car.

"This has got to be a joke Laser Quest? We haven't been here since like sophomore year."

"Exactly now get your butt out of the car."

Haley greeted her boyfriend with the normal quick make out/group fest. While I stood to the side awkwardly when I noticed a flash of brown hair. Hmm must be Nathans best friend, hes kinda cute. I walked towards the figure and introduced myself.

"Brooke Davis." reaching my hand out to shake his.

"Lucas...Lucas Scott" he took my hand and instead of shaking it pulled it up to his pink lips and kissed my knuckles.

I put a smile on maybe he could be put towards my fun?

"Nice to meet you. Oh and that (pointing toward Nathan and Haley) you should get used to it they do it whenever they see each other."

"Sorry so Brooke This is my best friend Lucas."

"Awe now Nathan I thought I was your best friend?" I said with my best puppy dog sad face.

Nathan smiled and let out a laugh while pulling me into a half hug.

"Brooke your my girl best friend, Lucas is my boy best friend."

"Eh at least you have more friends then I thought." I shot back sarcastically.

"Alright you two enough come on baby lets go kick some butt!" Haley interrupted looking back and forth between me and Nathan. Nathan started walking toward Haley and me and her both let out a giggle.

"Nathan she was talking to me" I said with a big reassuring smile on my face.

"Sorry babe hoes over bros." Haley replied to Nathan

We walked in, me and Haley running in front of the boys. We quickly paid and picked out our names. Haley and I whispered our game plan back and forth to each other. And as soon as you knew it we were in. There must have been like three other people playing besides me, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas. Nathan made sure me and Hales got split up most likely indecent thoughts running through his mind. But I didn't want to think about that, so I was walked around looking for someone, this is what we get for going out late on a Saturday night everyone else our age probably getting wasted at some party. Haley wasn't like that she didn't drink, didn't smoke she was an all around good kid. I partied and I could party pretty hard but Haley put up with me anyways and tried to make sure I stayed out of trouble as much as possible, by finding us other things to do. We would go to the occasional party but that was often. Shit someone shot me. I turned around and saw him, smirk in his face and right then and there I kinda wanted to jump him.

"Lucas! I cant believe you just did that."

"Did what?"

how could he look so sexy and act so innocent at the same time. What am I saying I don't even know him.

"You know what you just shot me."

"Did I?"

"Don't act all innocent you know you did."

"You know when your mad your kinda hot?"

"Wait what did you just say?"

He never answered me he just pushed me against the wall and kissed me. It took a minute to realize what was going on, but once I did I kissed back and a tingle went down my spine and all I knew at this point is that I wanted Lucas, not just as in my pants I wanted him as in like a Naley kind of relationship, and I was willing to wear my heart on my sleeve for this.


End file.
